


【胜出】尼酱（11）【R】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 避雷：未成年人性爱





	【胜出】尼酱（11）【R】

刚一进卧室门，头发还半湿的绿谷就被爆豪反锁在房间里，压着门板用力亲吻着。

“嗯……唔唔……”

绿谷被爆豪吻得唔唔直叫，他不懂得明明是来看礼物的，为什么哥哥就直接扑上来吻住自己。

一吻结束，绿谷双手抵着爆豪结实的胸膛身体向后仰着喘气，爆豪满意地舔了舔嘴角，嗤笑了声。

“呵，都跟你说要用鼻子呼吸了，怎么还这么笨？！”

“谁让你突然扑上来！”

绿谷眼眶泛红，怒瞪着明显在嘲笑自己的爆豪，声音中不自觉地带上点撒娇的语气。

“当然是给你生日礼物啊。”

爆豪边说边江衬衫上的纽扣一一解开，他将绿谷推上两人一起睡的大床，把少年压在床上，将他腰间的浴巾扯开扔到一旁的椅子上。

“今晚，我会教会你什么是至高无上的快乐，这就是你的生日礼物。”

绿谷懵懵懂懂地点点头，他的身体虽然已经懂得了快乐的滋味，精神上却依然如同孩童般单纯，所以他并不懂得爆豪的所谓“至高无上的快乐”指的究竟是什么。

绿谷出久的第一次，爆豪胜己并不想要特别粗暴，他想要让这个什么都不懂的弟弟爱上做爱的感觉，而不是一回忆起第一次就只能回想到疼痛。

让这具瘦弱的身体平躺在柔软的床上，而他双手撑在少年的上方，他们所在的地方向下凹陷，两人的呼吸相互交融。

爆豪将轻柔的问落在绿谷软软的脸上，张开嘴用牙齿细细啃咬着他的雀斑，随后将自己的唇缓慢向下移动，落在脖颈还未发育完全的喉结上，伸出舌头细细舔舐。

“嗯……好痒啊，小胜哥哥……”

还未突出明显的喉结被软热的舌头舔舐久了，绿谷痒得忍不住出了声，虽然是痒，但是其中还夹杂着熟悉的酥麻感。

“难道你不喜欢吗？”

青年在绿谷看似脆弱的脖颈处留下密密麻麻的吻痕后抬起头来沙哑着声音问他。

“喜欢～”

少年两眼覆着薄薄的水雾，朦胧地看着埋首在他胸前将小小的乳珠含进口中的爆豪胜己。

青年的舌头极为灵巧，在乳头旁边的乳晕处不停打着转，舌尖有意无意地地扫过急需被照顾到的乳尖，然而就是不直接舔上，这让绿谷急得挺起胸膛想要将乳头更加深地送入哥哥的口中，想要让他跟往常一样大力地吮吸他的乳头，吸得肿肿硬硬的，那样可舒服了。

“舔舔！”

胸口的舌头无论如何就是不往乳尖上舔，急得绿谷忍不住开口。

“啾”的一声，爆豪将口中湿漉漉的可怜小乳头吐出，伸手捏住另一边被冷落多时的乳头，他眯着眼睛盯着难受得直扭身体的少年。

“你在命令我？”

“唔，没有，命令哥哥，难受，想要舔舔！”

胸口沾了口水的部位在空气中微微泛着凉意，绿谷难受得抬起手揉捏起自己的乳头，然而毫无章法的揉捏还是无法让他舒服，这让他更委屈了，豆大的泪珠“啪嗒啪嗒”的从眼眶流出。

看着弟弟难受的样子，爆豪也不为难他，低头吻去眼角咸涩的泪水后，又将那粒湿漉漉的乳珠卷入口中，用虎牙轻啃紧闭着的乳孔，另一边的乳头则被手指扭捏得硬了起来。

“啊……舒服……”

酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸口向上蔓延，刺激得绿谷叹息出声，他不断向上挺起胸膛，想让胸口能被舔舐得更加用力。

照顾完少年敏感的乳头后，炙热的唇来到不断起伏的小腹，他在柔软白皙的小腹上落下一枚又一枚的吻，直至那里像是铺满一朵朵小巧鲜红的花瓣才停止。

爆豪半支起身子，眼睛有些意外地锁住绿谷小小半勃起的性器，之前每次的开发中，绿谷都没有勃起过，本来以为是因为过早地刺激他身体的缘故，导致他的生理发育比同龄人慢，却没想到在十五岁生日的这天给了自己一个小小的惊喜。

能勃起，就说明绿谷能享受更加极致的快乐。

“我的废久也长大了呢。”

爆豪突然叹息出声，这让意识已经进入半朦胧状态的绿谷歪着脑袋一脸迷茫地盯着自己的哥哥看，他不懂得哥哥在说什么，只知道哥哥似乎在夸奖自己。

喜悦的心情充斥心头，他上半身微抬，双手捧住爆豪意外柔软的头发，红润的嘴唇微微嘟起。

“出久，本来就不是小孩子了！”

“是呀，废久从很早开始就不是小孩了。”

爆豪的话语意味深长，话中有话，但是绿谷的脑袋已经无法思考，也无法再去深究。

低下头一口将半翘起的小小性器含入口中，用舌头在细细的柱身上上下舔舐，顺着包皮的皱褶一遍又一遍地舔弄着，再到正在一缩一合吐出丝丝液体的马眼。

湿热的舌头顺着马眼一圈一圈地宣传着，刺激得真正意义上来说初尝情欲的绿谷绷紧双腿，脚趾蜷缩死死地抓着身下的被单。

“啊啊！小胜哥哥，快松开，我要尿尿了！快松开！”

一股与以往不同却又神似要排尿的感觉袭上绿谷的性器，小腹憋得泛着酸软，他极力扭动着身体想要将自己的小鸡鸡逃离哥哥的口腔，却没想到哥哥突然重重一吸，他直接就泄在那温暖的口腔里。

“呜呜呜哇！小胜哥哥大笨蛋！”

绿谷觉得自己尿在了爆豪的嘴里，又羞愧又生气，只能捂着自己的眼睛大叫着，一边抬脚踩在爆豪的肩膀上，企图把人推走，却没想到人是没推走反倒欺身上前吻住了他，尽数将口中浓稠的液体都渡到他的口中。

“你也该尝尝自己第一次射精的味道。”

“呸呸呸！”

爆豪的唇离开的一瞬间，绿谷连忙将口中腥骚的液体往床下吐出，当他看到地板上乳白色的液体后，还泛着水汽的眼眸又一次蓄满水雾，整张小脸都皱在一起，湿润的嘴唇紧抿着，身体一抽一抽的。

带着雀斑的小脸上是一副天塌下来的表情，令一旁的爆豪有些迷惑这小废物又怎么了。

“小，小胜哥哥，呜呜呜呜！”

“哇”的一声，少年哭了出来，他一脸惊恐地看着地上浊色液体，一边哭得不停打嗝。

“我是不是要死了？怎么尿出白白的东西，还这么粘！”

他已经没有心思去追究爆豪将拿东西渡到自己口中一事，而是抽抽噎噎哭个不停，仿佛得知自己得了绝症一样。

看到这架势，就算是爆豪胜己也愣了片刻，随后他立马反应过来，每次学校上生理课时自己都会将绿谷特地带到英雄工作室，不让他知道这方面的知识，而少年在学校与人交流甚少，关于男孩子生理的这方面竟然到15岁了依然空白一片，纯真得宛如一个刚出世的孩童。

“小废物，这是你长大的标志，跟我一起念‘精液’。”

爆豪指着地上的液体声音含笑一字一顿地说着。

“精，液？”

绿谷脸上糊满泪水看起来惨兮兮的，他歪着头说出这两个陌生又似乎在哪里听过的字眼。

“是的，这是每个男生都会有的，有了这个就说明你长大了。”

“所以，所以这不是尿尿，我不是我要死了？”

“噗……”

爆豪一个没忍住终于笑了出来。

“当然不是！”

为什么他的小废物会这么可爱，真的要笑死他了！

“所以，这个就是哥哥送我的礼物吗？”

似懂非懂地点点头后，绿谷又抛出了他的疑惑。

“当然不是，你的礼物是一份成人礼，等你完全收下这份礼物时才不再是小孩……”

爆豪倏地凑近绿谷小巧的耳朵，声音暗哑低沉。

“夜还很长，你会感受到成为大人的快乐的。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 终于写到这段绿谷第一次射精却以为自己得了绝症了！没想到一章写不完车车！


End file.
